


Breaking

by spanningbothsidesoftheveil



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader Insert, bestfriend!Nebula
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanningbothsidesoftheveil/pseuds/spanningbothsidesoftheveil
Summary: The reader who is apart of Peter’s crew tells one of her best friends - Nebula that her sister, Gamora is dead.





	Breaking

You walked along the metal surface that is just outside of the ship that used to be filled with chatter and laughter of the people that you used to call friends, family. Now it was just you, at least that’s how it felt for you; Peter, Drax, Mantis and Gamora are gone. You didn’t know where Rocket and Groot were, but you were hoping that they were safe and alive. Your head hung low, your hair falling in your face as you paced out side of the ship, reading the task that you needed to do now.

Nebula needed to know the news. You knew that she did but it didn’t make the task easier, especially since you had not long ago found out she had been killed by Thanos. The one person that claimed to love her more than anything in the entire planet. You knew that even though Nebula acted tough and that she hated her sisters guts there was still a part of her deep down that loves her sister and would be heart broken to hear the news. Gamora and Nebula had become slightly less hostile towards each other.

You heard the familiar foot falls of your only surviving best friend, your head snapping in the direction as a sad smile came to your lips. “Why did you call me here, [YN]?” Nebula asked suddenly, not bothering to beat around the bush for the reason, the slight mechanical hum in her voice made you jump, her eyes were on you as she watched you pace in front of the quiet ship behind you.

“And why is it so? Empty?” She questioned, crossing her arms over her chest defensively as if she was expecting an ambush from the rest of the crew. “They’re all gone,” you muttered out in response, your voice barely above a whisper as you spoke, cracking as the memories came back to you. Biting your lower lip, you dropped to the metal floor beneath you.

“What do you mean they’re all gone?” She asked sternly, a bad feeling bubbling up inside of her.

“Peter. Drax. Mantis. Gamora.” You replied, dropping your hands to your thighs as you stared at the floor, “they’re all gone,” you reiterated.

Quietness settled over the two of you, Nebula was almost afraid to ask her next question, she knew what you meant. “Gone where?” Throwing your hands in the air and letting them drop to your thighs again, “Thanos took Gamora to get the soul stone… She’s… She didn’t make it.”

“No” Nebula breathed out, you gave a simple nod of your head, looking up at her through your eyelashes. “No!” She yelled this time, storming the rest of the way to you, her boots stopping just in front of you. “There is no way she would go with him so he could get the soul stone!”

“You make it sound as if she had a choice!” You snapped back, pushing yourself from the floor, neither of you had gotten into an argument before and you sure that Gamora would hate it. “She did!”, “No! No, she didn’t. He dragged her along. We tried to get back but at every god damn turn we were foiled because of those…” You trailed off, your lips parting as you heaved out a sigh.

Reaching a hand up you rubbed the back of your neck. “We tried to find them” Nebula stared at you, you could hear her breathing as you turned away from her, “it wasn’t until Thanos found us that we found out he killed her… A soul for a soul.”

“He could have used me” Nebula said finally.  
“Don’t you need to kill something you love?” You asked your friend.

Nebula paused, eyeing you quietly before her eyes fell to the floor, “Thanos doesn’t love anything.” She told you simply, turning on the balls of her feet. “Don’t do anything to rash!” You called after her, all Nebula managed to do was shrug her shoulders. She was like you, breaking on the inside while trying to stay strong.

But who do you need to be strong for? You were alone. Nebula? She didn’t need someone to act strong around her. Yourself? Quiet possibly.

“Nebula!” You called out, your voice cracking.  
“What?” She asked as she turned to you.  
“What… Whatever you’re planning… Can I join you?”

“You want to join me?” She asked, tipping her head to the side. “I need this as much as you. Gamora was one of my best friends. If I can do anything — even if it wont bring her back — I want to help.”


End file.
